Peachshipping (Yugi x Anzu) Drabbles
by kawaiishaian
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles I write for Yugi x Anzu ( Peachshipping ). I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! I give full credit to the artists and the creators!
1. Stumbling & Nervousness

The brunette glanced around as she made her way through the crowded airport. She was trying to spot some familiar but still odd hair. She still had yet to figure out how Yugi Mutou's hair was naturally three different colors and could defy gravity on a daily basis, even when said hair is wet. Yes it was true that his hair was odd but it was one of the many things that made Yugi Mutou unique. His eyes were also very unique since they were a amethyst in color and just sparkled all the time. Anzu's cheeks were now a little red from a blush she had. She was a embarrassed from thinking about Yugi's features. She quickly shook her head to try and push her thoughts away and try to rid herself of the embarrassment she currently felt. She then went back to her earlier task of looking from the very man she had been blushing like a little schoolgirl about.

Suddenly a flash of blonde, black and purple caught her attention. He was directly in front of her, well a few feet but still he was there. She couldn't stop the smile that made it's way onto her lips and she made her way over to the male, not realizing that she had actually sped up her walking so that she could get to him quicker. And then it happened. His eyes found her and a beaming smile quickly appeared on his face and Anzu stumbled. She literally stumbled from his brightness and just him. Now he had always had an ability to look at her and make her feel calm but this time when he looked at her she felt nervous. That was something that had never happened to her before.

He had seen her stumble so he had quickly closed the distance between the two of them and Anzu could see the worry on his face. He was worried about her. "Are you alright?" He asked her and Anzu was a little shocked by the fact that his voice was a little deeper than it had been when she last saw him in person. Sure they talked on the phone but his voice never sounded like that on the phone.

She realized that she still hadn't replied to him and that she was just staring at him and making an idiot of herself. She quickly nodded her head, her longer brown hair bobbing along. "Y-Yes! I'm fine." Did she just squeak and stutter? What was wrong with her?

Yugi was still watching her with a worried expression still on his face. She wished he would smile at her again but at the same time she was scared that if he did that she might lose her balance and fall all over the place. "Are you sure? You stumbled a few moments ago and just now you squeaked and stuttered…Do you have jetlag?"

He thought that all of that was because of jetlag? Oh Yugi. That was something about him that would never change and she kind of found it a little funny. She let out a small giggle and shook her head. "Ah. No..No jetlag..Just…" She trailed off and bit her lip.

"Just…?" He was staring at her with a confused expression on his face now and she gave him a nervous smile. She just had to put that just in there.

"Hungry! Just hungry!" Well it wasn't exactly a lie. She was a bit hungry too. Anzu really wanted to slap herself right now though.

He chuckled and Anzu just stared at him. She liked the sound of this chuckle. She wanted to make him do it again. She let out a small giggle herself.

"I bet you are. Let's go get a taxi and get some food, yes?" There was that beaming smile again that made some of her nervousness return. Her next actions would prove that she wasn't too nervous though.

"Yes..But first…" She let go of her bag and just threw herself at him and she knew he wasn't prepared to catch her and yet he still did. He had caught her when she had just hug attacked him. She had heard him let out a small 'oof' when he caught but she didn't focus on that, she just focused on hugging him and she grinned happily when he hugged her back. As she hugged him it dawned on her that he was a little taller than her now too. His hair didn't count in this height comparison of course but he even without counting his hair in he was still taller, only by a few inches but still he was the taller one of the two now. Yugi had went and grown up on her.

"You surprised me there." She heard his muffled voice come from out of her hair. He had apparently buried his face in her hair as he hugged her. She didn't realize he was hiding his face in her hair because his whole face was bright red and he didn't want anyone to see just how embarrassed he was. "Did you miss me or something?"

She could tell he was teasing her and being a little serious at the same time. She nodded her head slowly and then started to pull back some so that she could look at his face and when she saw how red his face was she smiled and reached up to poke at one of his red cheeks. "I did. I really did."

"We just talked on the phone last night…" He mumbled, a small grin on his lips. Since when did Yugi Mutou grin?

"Yeah but I haven't seen you in person in a while so it's different…" She was now the one that was blushing and he was now the one poking her red cheek.

"I get it. I was kidding. I understand that feeling completely. I missed you too, Anzu. So much." He was blushing once again. Actually had he even stopped blushing from before? She wasn't too sure but she was sure that she was blushing even more now.

"I…Really? You have? How much?" She was now teasing him and she knew that he knew that. He chuckled, though she could see he was still embarrassed. "A w-whole lot…" She gave him a bright smile at his words and didn't push any further. He was already embarrassed enough.

"Hate to break up you two love birds but m'starving and I'm sure everyone else is too. Let's go to burger world." She knew exactly who that was without even looking at him. Jounouchi. She sighed and Yugi glanced over at Jounouchi and Jounouchi laughed out loud when he saw just how red Yugi's face was. Anzu's eyes narrowed and she made her way over to the blonde and pinched his ear. "Don't laugh at him!"

"Ow ow ow! Sorry mom! Let go of my ear…!" Anzu rolled her eyes and released the blonde man child's ear and then looked back to where Yugi was…Er…Had been. He was now beside her and had even gotten her rolling bag for her. How sweet of him.

"Jou is right though. I'm starving and you're starving too so let's go get some food." Anzu smiled at Yugi's words and nodded her head and then reached out to grab her bag from him but as she went to do so Yugi shook his head and smiled. "I got it."

"Oh..Thank you then. See here, Jounouchi? This is a gentleman. Learn a few things from him." Anzu was only teasing and she giggled when she saw Jounouchi's pout. The three then made their way out of the airport, chitchatting about things that had happened since they had last seen each other in person and talking about how Honda and Bakura were going to meet them at Burger World.

Anzu looked over at Yugi as Jounouchi blabbed on about how excited he was to try Burger Worlds new Monster Burger and Yugi looked over at Anzu at that same moment. They both smiled at each other before looking forward again and laughed when Jounouchi tripped over his shoelace.


	2. Dance

"Dance with me." He heard her say from beside him. He then took a glance over at her and saw that she was holding her hand out for him. He stared at her for a few moments before setting down the knife that he had been using to cut up vegetables for the food he was making.

"I..Dance..? Me? You?" Oh what a wonderful jumble of words you have there, Yugi. His cheeks had taken on a light red blush at this point, though when Anzu giggled at his words his blush only brightened in response. How had he ended up in this situation? All he was trying to do was cook some supper so when everyone else got here they would have something to eat. Everyone was supposed to be meeting to have one big game night and just catch up. Everyone had been so busy lately with everything going on in their lives and Anzu had come home from New York to visit her family and her friends of course and she suggested for everyone to get together and have a fun game night at Yugi's. Everyone agreed happily with Anzu's idea and everyone was supposed to show up at around 7:00 pm but Anzu had shown up early. A whole hour early at that so she had caught Yugi in the middle of cooking.

"Yes silly. You dance with me." Her words pulled him from his thoughts and he bit his lip and almost felt like pouting when he saw her grin.

"Anzu…You know I'm not a good dancer..I have two left feet.." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You can't get better unless you practice!" Well she wasn't wrong but still. Yugi just knew he was going to make an idiot out of himself if he tried to dance.

"I…" Yugi was about to reply to her when he heard the bell on the door downstairs jangle around. He was saved from making an idiot of himself! It wasn't like he didn't want to dance with her but he was so horrible at it and he really didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the woman he loved.

Anzu glanced past him and sighed when she heard whoever it was coming up the steps. "You're saved for now but mark my words, this isn't over." She gave him a teasing grin and walked off to see who had arrived. Yugi gulped. He had a feeling he was going to end up dancing before this whole night was over.

* * *

It was now about 7:30 pm and everyone had arrived. It was Ryou who had arrived earlier and had saved him from having making an idiot of himself. Then it was Jou and Shizuka who arrived next and then Honda arrived and had brought Miho with him who he had run into and thought it would be great to bring her along since they all hadn't seen Miho in like forever because she moved to America a few years back. Then Otogi made his appearance, though he was a few minutes late but he said that he had to be fashionably late because that was just how he rolled. Miho and Otogi had to introduce themselves to each other since they had never met before but they seemed to get along quite well. Miho seemed to think Otogi was good looking, much to Honda's dismay and to Ryou's delight. Ryou was glad he wasn't getting bombarded by another fangirl right now. Yugi had invited Kaiba and Mokuba but Mokuba said he was busy running Kaibacorp at the moment while his brother had went back into the past. Yugi thought that Mokuba was kidding at first but then Yugi realized that Mokuba was not joking and that Kaiba had really went back in time. Too be honest it wasn't that surprising though. It was totally something that Yugi could see Kaiba doing.

Now everyone was trying to figure out what game they wanted to play first and it was a struggle to pick the first one since there were so many to choose from. Well Yugi did live it a gameshop so there was a lot of games around.

"Monopoly needs to be the first game! It's a classic." Honda yelled, holding up the box for the board game that he really wanted to play.

"Are you trying to ruin friendships here, Honda? Because that's how you ruin friendships." Ryou muttered, glancing over some more games and trying to find one to suggest.

"Well we could always play Dungeon Dice Monsters." Otogi suggested and Jounouchi glared at the black haired male.

"Last time that game was played I had to wear a dog suit. Absolutely not." The blonde grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah. That's right…Good times. Good times." Now Otogi was just teasing Jounouchi and Jounouchi was taking the bait for it.

"Maybe for you! I was in a freakin' dog suit an' it was freakin' hot in tha' suit! Never again!" Jounouchi huffed and Otogi chuckled and shook his head at the blonde.

"Dude I was kidding. Calm down. You don't have to wear a dog suit but we could play it if everyone wants to?" All he got was a bunch of 'no's' because nobody really knew how to play it except for Yugi.

"Miho thinks we should play Uno! Uno is a fun game and Miho really wants to play it!" Miho giggled happily as she held onto the uno cards.

"Ah! What a great suggestion Miho! I agree with Uno!" Yep. That was Honda who had said that.

They decided against Uno in the end and they were still throwing around some games to play but then Anzu asked if Yugi had his old wii plugged up to which Yugi told her yes.

"Then I got the best game that we can all play, though we might have to take some turns but still. It's a fun game!" What games did Yugi have for the wii that would be good for everyone to play that Anzu might suggest to play…Wait…Oh no..Yugi quickly looked to Anzu just as she looked to him and grinned a mischievous grin. "Just dance." Yugi paled as everyone agreed to play the dancing game and Anzu let out a happy giggle. She had won. He was going to have to dance. Her earlier words replayed in his head. "And it can be a competition! Like one vs. one until there are only two left to decide the winner." Oh that just made everything worse.

"Then who'll go first?" Jou asked. The blonde was pretty pumped for the dance competition that was about to go down.

"Well since I suggested the game we can all agree on I think I should choose." When everyone agreed Anzu smiled happily and then looked right at Yugi and Yugi almost flinched in response. "Hm…" She grinned and Yugi felt like going and hiding in his room forever. "Me verses Yugi." Yugi loved this woman but she was surely going to be the death of him.

* * *

 _ **Haha poor Yugi! I'll probably write a second part to this one but here's another drabble for now! I hope everyone likes it! Feel free to leave a review but please don't be mean D:**_


End file.
